thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktorija Garski
Overview Viktorija (Vikki) Garski is a prominent UNAC sniper who recently was assigned to be in Bravo Squad , an elite unit of the 405th Battalion . Garski is a respected and highly effective soldier and held this distinction even before becoming a part of the 405th. Her loyalty and focus on the battlefield are undoubtedly intense, and she is quick to adapt to any circumstance even when it knocks her completely off guard. History Early life Garski was actually not originally a UNC citizen, and was born and raised for the first few years of her life on the UMER colony of Yelova , about 98 light years away from Earth. Yelova was a small but moderately developing colony, but at the time her parents emigrated to the UNC the planet was still colonized by temporary "habitats" capable of supporting life. Her parents enacted on a risky move to emigrate to the UNC when she was only 3, arriving in the far edge of UN space right at the height of the EMPIRE Campaign. Even so, the family was able to merge with UNC civilian life and her parents did very well for themselves and the young Viktorija working for colonization agencies on Emerald Sea. The planet did come under a small insurgency by EMPIRE terrorists in 2334, but local UNMC forces were able to hold off the attackers until a UNAC fleet arrived days later to reinforce and end the hostilities. Garski grew a fascination with the UNMC as she became older, awestruck by their power and technology. However, her parents preferred her to work in the colonization business as well, and she rarely spoke much about her secret desire to serve the UNMC. Garski grew up as a smart, focused, hardworking and tough girl who tackled life with a determined spirit that never seemed to quit. She had earned many awards and recognitions throughout her school career and seemed to be on a path to a successful future in colonization science. Exohumans and military When the Exohumans struck Earth in 2345, Garski was 17 years old and close to graduating. However, seeing the devastation that was done to Earth affected her heavily and she became determined to join the fight and help retake the homeworld of humanity from the Exohumans. Much to the disapproval of her parents, Garski joined the UNAC not long after graduating high school and was deployed to Earth in 2346. Being apart of the fighting so early on, she was put up against the worst fighting seen across the planet as UNMC and Exohuman forces clashed planet wide for control. Garski's position as a sniper kept her at a distance from much of the heavier fighting, but she still felt it's effects nonetheless. Not much later, her impressive combat record and proven ability to survive gained her the attention of General Green and she was absorbed into the 405th Battalion in 2347 (although at first she didn't fully know what it was). She continued to lend her sniping skills to the UNMC and became well known in the battalion as a result. In 2351, she was handpicked to be a starting member of the elite Bravo Squad under the command of Eric Fane, and quickly built a strong friendship with her squadmates, namely Fane himself. Garski continues to apply her deadly skills to her missions with Bravo Squad and is a much valued member of the team. Although her parents didn't initially approve, they have since realized how much the military life suits their daughter and they have grown extremely supportive of her place in the UNAC. Personality Viktorija is a very kind hearted and outgoing person, and likes to socialize with people especially the ones close to her. She finds people "fascinating" and has a liking for the activity of people watching. She prides herself on knowledge and understanding and is extremely curious as a result. More than once she has been known to tinker and disassemble her weapons and various tools and tech when off duty, intrigued at how the machinery and technology works. Although she now fights for the UNC and spent most of her life as a UN citizen, she still holds fond memories for her original home in the UMER and holds a great deal of respect for it. Garski is described as having unbreakable focus when in combat which makes her an excellent sniper, her intelligence only magnifies this as it allows her to quickly solve complex problems and adjust to changing situations on the fly. She does tend to very much stand out from most of her UNMC brothers and sisters in that she retains a very distinct and pronounced Russian accent when she speaks, but with a soft and extremely attractive and pleasing voice ( at least to her male comrades). Garski is also is extremely fluent in the Russian language and has been known to shout Russian phrases and curse words in the heat of battle. She seems to have formed a secretive romantic interest in Eric Fane as the two are very alike and have become close friends, many times they will both sit together and simply talk about anything. Unfortunately her apparent interest is bound to conflict with the same interests of squadmate Jenna Cruz, and it has yet to be seen how this will impact the squad. Category:UNAC Members